User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome to Incubator Plus! MakkiTa 08:03, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Ok, wanneer en waar beginnen we er aan? -Markvondeegel 17:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::De ahmokn Incubator Wikimedia bizj. --Ooswesthoesbes 19:07, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Nee, dt andere bedoelde ik eigenlijk... Die moet wel hier. Daar begin ik aan en als we een redelijk aantal artikelen hebben kunnen we voor het grote goud gaan. -Markvondeegel 17:26, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Zie de aeres wikia. --Ooswesthoesbes 17:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Hi. I know it but Wikia have also stupid admins (eg. Angela and co.) ;). Your language in this Wiki (Plātt) is different than "Limburgs" or "Plautdietsch"? If is other, you can do article about it :P. 15:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Good idea :) I'll make an article :) (it's Old Limburgish) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 06:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Very thanks for your excellent article in old and interesting language. Pietras1988 10:12, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks :) Maybe it's an idea to make an article about Kurów in Old Polish ;) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I tried but this is too hard. We have similar 2 languages - Old Polish and Middle Polish. In the end of 18. and start of 19, century in Russia wanted also Polish cirilic but this was also for 2 monts - this variation is here - http://kurow-wiki.openhosting.pl/wiki/Pl-c:%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%80%C3%B3%D0%B2 . Pietras1988 17:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I know, it's very difficult to write in dead languages. Most old languages have a more difficult grammar than the modern languages. Old Limburgish had 6 cases and some traces of two other cases too. Modern Limburgish has lost those all. We don't know anything about Middle Limburgish. Somewhere around the 15th century there are no more documents in Limburgish. Everything was Latin. After 1850 everything became Dutch. Probably, Middle Limburgish was spoken until 1930. Then came a large influence of Dutch and many words changed or stopped being used: zaat became zout (salt), weite became wete (to know), dök became vaak (often), meh/mer became maar (but), wae became waem (who, waem originally was the dativus) Fortunately, Limburgish is now a quite stabile language group. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 04:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Test adminstrater I made you test adminstrater of yor test, because yor so active in. I forget to sign: MakkiTa 10:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you :) --OoWeThBe 10:42, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Standarddijålekt http://incubatorplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wp%2Fbur%2FStandarddij%C3%A5lekt&diff=6608&oldid=6392 - Tsss... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :http://incubatorplus.wikia.com/wiki/Wp/bur/Sw%C3%A2rj%C3%AB?curid=3056&diff=6610&oldid=6605 - Tsss... :P --OuWTB 09:17, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::The difference is that you misspelt the name of an important city whereas I misspelt the name of a takavíhki and unimportant one :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:28, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Indeed, I should've spelt Uškár :P --OuWTB 14:33, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, I mean that ýóú are the one who wrote Uxy'c'ascar :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Fully aware of that. Fully aware of that it's still in a misspelt form :P --OuWTB 07:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nû ságo korrèktì, så neklýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I don't understand. Please write in the standarddijålekt :o --OuWTB 16:49, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I clearly recall you referring to bóth of our dijålektaqë by "the standarddijålektaqë" :P So in fact I díd write in the/a standarddijålekt. And besides, I'm pretty sure you díd understand what I said :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:50, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::But I can't understand what you're saying though :o --OuWTB 09:50, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ságot takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:28, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ságot? :o --OuWTB 10:29, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ságo àndra persóna siñgulárù preséntù :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:21, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nô, måste ságos :o --OuWTB 11:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Mà'ù netakavíhkiù dijålektù ságo ságot :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Nô, t'à dijålekt ságo takavíhki :o --OuWTB 11:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Proposál: ::::::::::::::::#Bót Uxykascardijålekt p'à Ankélot'apcadijålekt e'e standard. ::::::::::::::::#Bót dijålektaqë ne'e'e takavíhki. ::::::::::::::::--QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:55, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Båda måste standarddijålekt :o --OuWTB 11:59, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ságo sà ke níłùm :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :o Nevetùm :o --OuWTB 12:28, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for welcome Thanks for your warm welcome. It would be nice if you can observe my pages in the first weeks and give some tips. I am absolutely new to wikia just used Wikipedia and Wikibooks before. --Peter Littmann (talk) 07:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, if there's anything I can do to help you, just ask! :) --OuWTB 10:35, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I just have seen your change from Main_Page/ghd to WP/ghd, could you declare the reason and give more information? I was searching for a wikia manual like on Wikipedia but don't found one on a short search. --Peter Littmann (talk) 19:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::As there are different projects (Wikipedia, Wiktionary, etc) and different languages on this wiki, we use a code system based on two prefixes. For Wikipedia the prefix is "Wp", this one is followed by the language code, "ghd" in this case. Therefore, all pages in your project should begin on "Wp/ghd". A page on "Deutschland" for example should be located on "Wp/ghd/Deutschland". --OuWTB 07:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I'm new user registered today. I had mistaken in editing http://incubatorplus.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Tests, and We have to delete 2 versions 06:37, May 5, 2014 and 06:32, May 5, 2014‎ immidiately. I apologize for the trouble. Thank you for your cooperation.Utataneko (talk) 07:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Dari test Wikipedia now on Incubator Plus I have created a Dari test Wikipedia because, despite having a valid ISO 639-3 code, it was rejected by Wikimedia's Language Committee because it's a political language split from Persian. --Agusbou2015 (talk) 13:13, August 29, 2018 (UTC)